The Death of Ultra Lord
The Death of Ultra Lord is the 6th episode in SpongeBob and Jimmy Neutron: The Series. Characters *Jimmy Neutron *Sheen Estevez *Carl Wheezer *Squidward Tentacles *SpongeBob SquarePants *Comic book seller (Debut) *Ultra Lord comic maker (Debut) *Ultra Lord comic company manager (Debut) *Ultra Lord fans (Debut) Transcript *(Retroville Comic Book Store) *Sheen: I,ll take the last 14 Ultra Lord comic books, please. And the ones in spearmint condition. *Comic book seller: Okay, depending on the price of each comic book, that will be...$12.45. *Sheen: I only have $2.00. *Comic book seller: Then you can't have them. *Sheen: How about I give you my credit card? *Comic book seller: Where,d you get a credit card? *Sheen: I stole mine from my dad. *Comic book seller: Fine. *(He takes the credit card and gives Sheen the comics) *(At Home) *Sheen: Okay, book 975 done. I,ll read the last one. Hey, interesting. The battle now. Hmm, a little tough. WHAT?!!! Ultra Lord died? My hero of all times, DEAD?!!! *(He begins to cry) *(Next Day, at Jimmy,s Lab) *Jimmy: SpongeBob, Patrick, Squidward, Carl, we have a serious problem. *(Patrick looks in a mini-fridge) *Patrick: Tell me about it. You only have 2 turkey wings left. *Jimmy: NOT THAT, PATRICK! Sheen is upset because his favorite comic hero died! We gotta cheer him up and overcome his depression! *Squidward: How about some clarinet music? *(He pulls out his clarinet and plays horribly) *SpongeBob: Squidward! He,s already upset! *Squidward: So? *(He realizes what SpongeBob meant) *Squidward: HEY! STOP THAT! *Patrick: Hey, I,m trying to eat here! *Squidward: Patrick, that,s a dish of crumbs...and barbecue sauce. *Patrick: So? You think I should waste such good "food?" *Jimmy: EVERYONE! STOP! *(Everyone stops) *Jimmy: We have a crisis here! *SpongeBob: I Know! I,ll show him one of my funny faces! *(He makes a funny face, but Sheen still doesn't stop. SpongeBob tries again, only to have the same result as last time. He tries more funny faces, but they all fail) *SpongeBob: Hey, I tried my best! *Patrick: How about I give him some barbecue sauce? *Squidward: Patrick? Seriously? *Patrick: It,s spicy! And Good! *Carl: How about the time machine? *Jimmy: Carl, what does that have to do with this? *Carl: I Have an idea! *(Everyone huddles in a group and Carl whispers) *Jimmy: CARL!! THAT,S A BRILLIANT IDEA! *(They all get into the time machine and Jimmy sets the dial to "Past" and "One Week Earlier") *Jimmy: 3, 2, 1, LIFTOFF!!!! *SpongeBob and Patrick: WOOHOO! LIFTOFF! *(The Time machine goes back in time) *(One Week Earlier, Ultra Lord comic company) *Ultra Lord comic maker: Hey, boss. *Ultra Lord comic company manager: Yes? *Ultra Lord comic maker: What do you think of this edition? *Ultra Lord comic company manager: I,ll read it. *(He reads it and begins to scribble some changes in it) *Ultra Lord comic company manager: Hmm, okay. But with some changes. *(The maker gets his comic back and he reads the changes) *Ultra Lord comic maker: Ultra Lord dying? Are you sure, boss? Don't you think that,s a little violent? *Ultra Lord comic company manager: Hey, Ultra Lord dying is some real action! And action is what this company runs on! The more action, the more money! Now take it or leave it! *Ultra Lord comic maker: Fine, boss. Whatever you want. *(The Time machine arrives in the past) *Jimmy: WAIT! STOP! YOU CAN'T DO IT! *Ultra Lord comic maker and comic company manager: Huh? *Carl: Don't make Ultra Lord die! Please! *Ultra Lord comic company manager: And what makes you think we should? *Jimmy: This! *(Shows a video recording of Sheen crying in the living room when he first found out, in the bathroom while brushing his teeth, in his bed at 3:01am to his digital clock while he,s sleeping, in the dining room at breakfast, in the classroom during school and in the clubhouse when Jimmy assembled Squidward, SpongeBob, Patrick and Carl) *Ultra Lord comic company manager: Well, just one sad kid will not be able to stop me! *(Another ZAP and another time machine comes, with many Ultra Lord fans in it) *Ultra Lord fan 1: That,s why we,re glad for once for Jimmy,s inventions! Get him! *(All the Ultra Lord fans beat up the manager) *Ultra Lord comic company manager: You...Win...Kids!...We...Will...Change...The...Comic! *Jimmy: Good! Now let,s get out of here! *(He sets the dial to "Present" and The Time Machine goes back to the future, only to have the controls malfunction and they land 1 day earlier when Sheen was supposed to find out) *Sheen: Hey guys! Went somewhere? *Jimmy: Uh...No? *Carl: Yippee! Everything,s back to normal! *Sheen: What do you mean? *Carl: Ultra Lord's back. *(Sheen stays quiet for a second and then begins dancing) *Jimmy: This is going to be a long day. THE END Category:Episodes Category:2013